Queen Misery
by SeaofEmotions92
Summary: Besides living in horrible neighborhood, and being bullied in school for being different, Esperanza has big dreams to make it in the wrestling business, but after her life take a turn for the worse, she become deadly depress, can her long time idol help her heal.


**So here the story, that I was inspire to write after watching an episode of 16 and Pregnant with my sister, Shenia, who force me to watch it with her, not really a big fan of a show, but it did help me come up with a story. Enjoy! **

"Okay, I don't think we should have stayed after school for tutorial," said my best friend of five years Carmen. She looks at her watch and sighs, "It's five minutes till six, the sky is turning purple, and I can barely see the sun."

Carmen and I have just gotten off the school bus, and were walking our way to our houses. I look across the street, and saw a couple of prostitutes standing on the corner. I shrug my shoulders, "Well Carmen, since we both suck at math and science, and have to pass the state exam in our junior year to be able to graduate, we must take advantage to every help that is available, and that way we can get out of these shithole of a town in three years. You will be able to go to cosmetic school and I can start my wrestling training, and we both will not end up like those ladies back there. " I said, pointing at the prostitutes. "Besides I made a C on the quiz today", I said, jumping excitingly.

"Lucky bitch," said Carmen, pouting. "I failed it."

I grin, and put my arm around Carmen's arm, and gave it a squeeze.

"Don't worry Carmen, you will get better as time passes by and so will I, the more we'll study the better and if so happens that we continue to suck at math and science, we'll just sit next to a smart kid and copy off him, or a her, whatever, since 70% of the students body is doing it," I said, making us both laugh.

As me and Carmen were crossing the street, some dipshit almost hit us.

I hit the front of the man's car, "Hey asshole, watch where the hell you're going." I yelled at him.

The man stuck his head out his window, and was yelling insults at me and Carmen in Spanish. Carmen and I just flip him off, and continue crossing the street.

We quietly walk down the sidewalk, until Carmen spoke up.

I suddenly stop walking, and stood still with a furious look on my face.

"Don't you ever in your life, call that son of bitch a stepdad," I said, in a low furious tone.

Carmen was getting more frightened by the look on my face, and for a second thought my eyes had turned red. "Woah chica," She said, holding out her hands in front of her. "I'm sorry."

I started to calm down a little, and sigh at the look on Carmen face. "I'm sorry," I said, walking toward her.

"It's alright," said Carmen, we started walking again.

I shook my head, "No it's not, I shouldn't take my anger out on you, but goddamn that guy is a piece of shit, and has already gotten on my last nerve."

Carmen raise a brow," Geez buddy I have never seen you this angry, since never."

I suddenly get angry, just thinking about my mom's boyfriend, just made my blood boiled. "All he does it take up space, dirties up the whole house, invite his druggie buddies in the house, whenever he wants, and let them eat up all our shit. He has no job, besides the fact that he is in a gang, and has a warrant out on him, and my mother doesn't care. She so desperate to have a man, she'll settle for anyone."

We stop walking, as we were now standing in Carmen's driveway.

"Wow that's sucks," said Carmen, now digging in her backpack to find her house key. "Good thing my mother a lesbian," said Carmen.

She finally finds her house key, and reaches to give me a hug, then starts making her way to her front door. She suddenly turns to look at me, "Hey Carmen, I'll text you later tonight."

"Okay," I said. "That way we can help each other out with a homework," I said, waving goodbye to her. After she enters indoor, I start making my way to my house.

On my way there, a couple of old perverts were trying to convince me to get in there car, besides the fact I was wearing a Metallica t-shirt, and some red tripp pants. They probably think I'm so prostitute since I wearing black eyeliner.


End file.
